moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Guns, Girls and Gambling
Category:Films | directed by = Michael Winnick | written by = Michael Winnick | produced by = Shani Klein-Madden;Gennadi Balitski; Jeff Jonas; Sam Boger; William J. Immerman; Janet Jones; Henry Boger; Michael Winnick; Courtney Brin; Noreen Perez | music by = Jeff Cardoni | cinematography = Jonathan Hale | edited by = Robert A. Ferretti | distributed by = Freefall Films Hollywood Sky Entertainment Incognito Pictures Releaseme Productions | release date(s) = September 5th, 2012 | mpaa rating = | running time = 90 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Guns, Girls, and Gambling is an independent American film of the action and crime thriller genres. It was written and directed by Michael Winnick and produced by Freefall Films, Hollywood Sky Entertainment, Incognito Pictures, and Releaseme Productions. It was first released direct-to-video in Australia on September 5th, 2012. It premiered on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on January 8th, 2013. The film boasts an ensemble cast of recognizable film stars including Christian Slater as John Smith, Powers Boothe as the rancher, Dane Cook as Sheriff Hutchins, Jeff Fahey as cowboy, Chris Kattan as a gay Elvis Presley impersonator, Gary Oldman as Elvis, Sam Trammell as Sheriff Cowley, Tony Cox as a Little Person Elvis impersonator and Helena Mattsson as an assassin known only as The Blonde. Plot Cast Notes * This film is alternatively known as Guns and Girls (which redirects to this page). * Guns, Girls and Gambling (2012) also redirects to this page. * Production on Guns, Girls and Gambling began on July 6th, 2010. The movie was shot in Utah. * There are a total of thirty credited cast members in this film. Twenty-three of them are male cast members and seven of them are female. * This is the third film co-produced by Freefall Films. * This is the first film co-produced by Hollywood Sky Entertainment. * This is the second film co-produced by Incognito Pictures. * This is the first film co-produced by Releaseme Productions. * Associate producer Noreen Dimster-Denk is credited as Noreen Perez in this film. * This is Michael Winnick's third film as a director. It is also his third film as a writer. He previously wrote and directed Deuces in 2001, and Shadow Puppets in 2007. * This is co-executive producer Sam Boger's first work in film. Fun Facts * Executive producer Shani Klein-Madden makes a cameo appearance in the film as a train station P.A.. * Executive producer Jeff Jonas makes a cameo appearance in the film as a ranch hand. * Producer Henry Boger makes a cameo appearance in the film as a ranch hand. * One of the recurring tropes in this film is that The Blonde continuously quotes lines from Edgar Allen Poe. * The character of John Smith is named for the English explorer who played a role in the establishment of Jamestown Colony in the early 17th century and is associated Native American historical figure Pocahontas. * Actor Michael Spears is the older brother of Eddie Spears. They are both members of the Lakota Nation. * Actors Powers Boothe and Helena Mattsson have both appeared in films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise. Powers Boothe played the head of the World Security Council (later named Gideon Malick) in 2012's The Avengers, and Helena played a woman named Rebecca in Iron Man 2 in 2010. External Links * * Guns, Girls and Gambling at Wikipedia * * Keywords Assassin; Cowboy; Deputy; Female topless nudity; Gambling casino; Gunshot victims; Head injuries; Homosexuality; Jail; Prostitute; Rifle; Sheriff; Shot in the head; Shotgun; Smoking; Stabbings; Thief; Throat injuries Category:Freefall Films Category:Hollywood Sky Entertainment Category:Incognito Pictures Category:Releaseme Productions Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2010s/Films Category:2012/Films Category:September, 2012/Films Category:G/Films